A Thin Line Between Love And Lust
by KittyxKat33
Summary: A story about our favorite demon lord falling in love with the one woman he would never even dream about dating, much less making her his mistress. Takes place in our modern day world. Sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh... you bitch." One of my latest victims said before falling to the ground body lifeless no longer moving.

"Ahh. Just another days work been done as usual. I wonder if i'll reach home on time to catch that movie i've been dieng to watch?" I asked myself as I wiped away the blood of my hands of my latest victim on piece of cloth then throwing it away.

Just to make sure that their's no confusion let me introduce myself. The names Isabella Yoshida, but you can call me Bell for short or Bella whatever makes you feel comfortable. You might be wondering why the hell I just killed that guy, but that's the whole reason i'm doing this right now. I'm a demon slayer, yes I said it a demon slayer. I know it's weird but it's true a kill demons for a living, I know your probably wondering what is going on but i'll just skip to the point so I can hurry and go home you all knowing the reason for this.

As I said i'm a demon slayer I work for this organization called Shadow yeah I know it sounds totally clich but hey I didn't name it, anyway back to what we where talking about. Shadow deals with unwanted vermin's that run around the city, like for example the piece of trash that I just took out, he was a lizard demon disguised as a human so that he could lead unexpected female victims into the ally and have his little sick fun with them, but this time he choose the wrong victim.

Anyway I took care of him as you guys could see which i'm proud to say. Suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"Where the hell have you been do you know how long i've been trying to get you!" Sango yelled into the other end of the phone.

"Gosh are you trying to deff me. I was just taking care of my latest assignment bite my head off why wont you" I said back to her on the phone.

"Oh sorry about that I was just worried about you" she said back calmly into the phone.

"I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself, but thanks for worrying about me" I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever just get your ass back here the movie is about to start" she said to me.

"Omg i'll be right there" I said and then hung up the phone.

I ran out of the ally and down the street where I just came from with that pervert and into a near parking lot where I left my bike. I hopped on and started it, soon I was zooming down the street passing cars trying to hurry up and reach home.

Just encase your wondering who was it on the phone it was my Partner and best friend Sango Takagawa. We've been partners for a long while now and I love her to death we'll do anything for each other no matter what the obstacle where always by each others side.

I neared the house and parked my bike in front o the driveway and shut it off and then hopped off rushing to the door and flung it open while taking off my shoes. I ran into the living room as i already saw Songo setting in the couch wathcing TV

"Has it started yet. Please tell me it hasn't started yet" I begged Sango.

"No" she said. "But it's about to so hurry up"

I ran jumped down on the couch right besides her getting ready to watch the movie.

(3 hours later)

"Omg. The ending was sooo beautiful. The way the both looked into each other's eyes and said I love you was sooo touching". Sango said as she blew her nose into a kleenex tissue.

"I agree. I especially loved the part where they escaped the tower together and rode off into the night". I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh come on don't tell me you two are at it again". Kohaku said walking into the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You have school tomorrow morning" I said glaring at him while smirking.

"How can I sleep when you two are down here crying like 3 year olds". He said while throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok we'll go to bed so you can get some sleep". Sango said while getting up and turning off the TV.

"Yeah yeah. Well go to bed so you can get some beauty sleep, which you definitely need" I said looking at his red eyes and tasseled hair while laughing.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, not even a thousand years of sleep can make you look good". He said back in defense.

"What you just say you little brat"

"You heard me, unless you have a stick shoved up your ears"

"Why you little piece of sh-"

"Ok that's enough we can all go to bed and get some rest it's late" Sango said coming between us before I could finish speaking.

"Fine goodnight." I said while going up stairs.

"Goodnight" both said while they watched me go upstairs into my room.

I opened my room door and went inside closing it behind me.

"Man I'm tired, but fist I need a shower," I said going over to my drawer taking out some cloths and walking into the bathroom.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower turning it on.

The water cascaded down my body and I sighed.

"Ahh this heaven mmm" I said taking up the shampoo to some in my hands and lather it up in my hair.

15 minutes later I came out of the shower. I went over to the sink and wiped the mist off the mirror and looked at myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror my reflection staring back at me. I looked ordinary as any other girl my age would nothing special.

My long black hair fell all the way down my back to stop at my butt. My eyes were blue, they were different than any normal blue eyes. You see the change colour with my emotions. When I'm angry they turn ice blue and when I'm happy they turn sapphire.

I sighed and dried myself off and put my clothes on.

I walked over to the bed and jumped on it.

"mmm now I can finally get some sleep" you sighed and tucked yourself in and then closed your eyes falling into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

BAAM

BAAM!

'What the hell was that," I said jumping out of bed. When I looked towards the door I saw Sango standing at the door with a very pissed of face.

"Do you know what time it is," she yelled at my still sleepy form.

"No"

"It's 1:30 and your still in bed"

"Well I'm tired I had a long night last night you really can't blame me for that," I said still sleepy.

"Just get your ass out of bed before I come back up here." She said then slammed the door shut.

"Uhh seriously she has nothing else better to do than annoy me" I said as I got up and took a shower.

12 minutes later

"MMM. Now what should I ware" I said while looking in my closet. "Oh ill just ware this" I said picking up a long sleeve black shirt that cling to my body and showed a little cleavage and skinny blue jeans with four inch heels.

"Good I was just coming for you," Sango said as she saw me walking down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah I know. So what's for breakfast," I asked as I sat down at the counter.

"Your joking right, its 1:45 in the evening and your asking for breakfast," she said with 'you-have-got-be-kidding-me' look on her face.

"No I'm being serious, I'm starving"

"Well too bad breakfast was hours ago, you'll just have to starve to death," she said with a smile on her face.

"Some friend you are" I said to her while I got up heading towards the front door.

"Where do you think your going," she asked standing at the kitchen door.

"Out. I'm going to eat since you wont feed me"

"Ok then. Oh before I forget can you go over Kagoma's house for me she borrowed my IPod and I want it back pleasssse," she asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Alright fine. I'll go"

"Thank you sooo much. I love you"

"Yeah yeah" I said as I went outside and looked the door behind me.

I hoped onto my bike and drove off.

You see we do anything for each other although I really don't want to do this, seriously I just don't.

See I'm not such good friends with Kagoma. Its not that I don't like her or anything, we just don't get along well that's all.

I drove up to a local coffee shop and parked my bike and got off it.

As I waked in the little bell at the top of the door made a ding noise signaling that someone has entered. All eyes were on me as I walked up to the cashier.

"Hello there may I help you," a girl around the age of 16 asked me.

"Yeah ill have a cappuccino and four chocolate muffins," I said to here as I picked my fingernails.

"Ok that'll be five hundred yen(4.53) please," she said with a huge smile on her face that was starting to freak me out.

"Ooook then," I said as I went into my pocket to pull out my wallet and then gave her the money.

"Alright then wait right here and I'll be back with your order. Ok" she said her smile getting bigger if it were possible.

"Om ok then" I said as she went to get my order.

'_Ok that girl is starting to freak me out how can she smile that much, she reminds me of Kagoma,Oh yeah speaking of her I need to stop over her house for Songo's iPod'._

"Here you go miss," she said with that annoying smile still on her face.

"Thanks," I said and went to take a seat by the window.

"Finally I get to eat something," I said as I took a bite of one of the muffins.

When I was finished I threw away what was left and went outside to my bike.

I started it and took off down the road.

When I finally reached Kagoma's house I saw I red Porsche at her drive way.

"Hmm that Porsche looks familiar," I said to myself as I turned off my bike.

As I went up Kagoma's front door it swung open before I could reach it almost hitting me in the face.

"Just forget it," a familiar voice said in front of me.

When I looked up I was meet with a pair of amber eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Bell what are you doing here," Inuyasha asked, as he looked me up and down.

"Oh hi Inuyasha. I was just here to visit Kagoma,"

"Why" he asked staring at me intensely.

"I uh-"

"Inuyasha why the hell did you run out like-. Oh Bell what are you doing here" she asked looking at me.

"Umm Sango asked me to come over here for her iPod" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh weight right here I'll go get It." she said as she rushed back inside of the house.

"Sooo what was that all about," I asked Inuyasha.

"It's none of your business," he said with a snarl.

"Ok ok don't go and bite my head off gesh"

"Here it is sorry to keep you waiting," she said handing me Sango's silver iPod nano.

"Yeah thanks," I said taking it from her. "I'll see you two later." I said then walked away.

I heard hushed voices behind me and then a pair of heavy footsteps replaced them.

I didn't need to look behind me to know that it was Inuyasha.

"You're leaving already," I asked him with smug look on my face.

"Shut up" he said not even looking back at me. He just hoped into his car and drove off.

'_What Kagoma did to upset him like that I will never know'._


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's POV

I watched in silence as the limo zoomed pass the buildings making it all look like a blur. I turned to my father watching as he typed away on his laptop, I closed my eyes as I listed to the sound that his fingers made on the keyboard, slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Rin, Rin wake up where here" I felt someone shaking me gently.

I opened my eyes to see a pear of amber ones staring back at me.

"Father what is it" I asked him still a little sleepy from the jetlag.

"We've reached sweetheart you need to get out of the car," he said to me gently.

"Oh ok then" I said as I got out of the limo and stared at the huge mansion I called home.

My father came up by my side and led me to the door. As I reached, it was opened by one of my father's servants Walter who was my fathers most trusted servant and advisor.

"Hello sir it is a great pleasure to have you back and you too young miss" Walter said as he looked from my father to me.

" It's great to be back Walter I missed you so much" I said as I hugged him around the waist with a huge smile on my face.

"Rin why don't you go to your room and let Walter and I catch up on things" my father said to me.

"Ok cya later Walter"

I skipped up the stairs to my room, which was a long journey due to the fact it was a huge place, it did take me a while to get use to but I managed. I finally reached my room door and opened it to see my room was just as I left it. The walls were filled with pink paint with white floral designs on it, my bed was a huge four poster bed with pink curtains going around it. My bathroom was really big too, well everything in it except my bathtub my father was afraid I would drown in it, so I got a normal size one. My closet was a walk in one with lot of pretty clothes and shoes my father bought for me.

I walked over to bed and jumped on top of it and stared up at the sealing, not really having anything to do. You see I don't have a lot of friends actually I don't have any friends at all well that is if you count the servants that I talked to. My father made me do home schooling afraid that something might happen to me, at times I get lonely but I do understand why he does it. It's for my own safety considering he is the most powerful and richest man in Japan he was afraid people might use me as a way to get to him.

I sighed as I remembered when I was younger how my mother and father use to take me out to the park to play with the other children. You see he isn't my real father, my parents were murder by a demon and it was about to come after me but then he showed up and saved me. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK (4 years ago)**

It was a Friday night my parents and I were just coming back form the movies. It was my birthday I just turned five that day, they promised that they would take me to the movies for the first time on my fifth birthday.

"That was the best birthday ever mom and dad thank you soooo much" I said in the back seat while jumping up and down.

"Sweetheart there will be many more birthdays for you to celebrate" my father said to me.

"Yes like your sweet sixteen" my mother said joining the conversation.

"Honey that very far from now"

"But time goes by so fast by time you blink she will be sixteen, then she will be graduating high school, then she will be getting married, oh and then I will be a grand-"

"_Ok honey we get it you don't need to get so crazy about it, besides I will be there with my bat to drive away all the crazed hormone teenaged boys"_

_My parents continued to argue while I was laughing in the back of the car from all the nonsense they were talking about._

_Suddenly the car was slammed of the road skidding into the forest._

"_Is everyone alright?" my father asked in a worried tone._

"_Yes" my mother and I both replied._

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't know but we better get out of the car" my father said answering my mother._

_We all got out of the car unharmed. Then we heard a load screeching sound coming from where the road was._

"_Daddy what was that?" I asked clinging to his leg._

"_I don't know, but I think we should go the other way just incase"_

So we went the other way. We were walking for ten minutes now but felt like hours.

_We heard a noise come from the bushes beside us and froze. A rabbit jumped out of the bushes and we all sighed in relief. Suddenly a huge thing jumped out of the bushes and slashed at my mother and I, but before it could reach us my father jumped in front us blocking the attack. My mother screamed as her husband dropped to the ground groaning in pain and his blood leaked out on the forest floor._

"_Take Rin and get out of here," my father said to my mother in a low whisper._

"_No I can't leave you here"_

"_Please papa you can get up can't you," I said in tears._

_The monster came to us to strike at us again, this time ready to kill._

"_JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" my father yelled at us._

_My mother grabbed me in her arms and ran as fast as she can._

"_No mama please we have to go back to daddy, we can't leave without him," I said bawling my eyes out. _

_My mother did not say anything to me she just continued to run as I tried to struggle out of her grasp._

"_AHHHHH"_

_My father's loud cry could be heard all through out the forest. My mother stopped for a while and then continued to run. She found a small cave by a mountainside it was to small for her so she put me in it instead._

"_Listen to me Rin you have to stay in here and keep quit no matter what happens you have to stay in here ok" she said to me in calm voice her face holding no emotions but I knew deep down inside she was dieing slowly._

"_Mama but what about you" I asked her trying to control my tears from falling._

"_Don't worry about me I'll be fine just stay put ok"_

"_Ok"_

_She kissed me on the forehead then left me in the cave._

_Minutes went by that felt like hours. All of a sudden I heard my mother screaming her lungs out. I put my hands over my mouth to try and stop my self from crying out as my tears rolled down my face. _

_Eventually her screaming died down and the forest was once again quiet. My breathing came out in short gasp as I tried to control myself from making too much noise. I heard that things loud foot steps getting closer to the cave._

'_I wonder what that thing is could it be a demon I've never seen one soo big it's-'_

_My thoughts were cut short as I let out a loud scream as the demon tried to slash at me through the small opening. Its body was too big so it could not reach me. I pushed my back further into the cave the rocks scraping at my skin. It removed its arm out of the opening realizing that it could not reach me._

_Time passed and the demon had not tried to come after me so I thought he gave up and came out of the cave. I saw my mothers body cut up into pieces and I tried not to vomit. Suddenly out of nowhere a large hand grabbed me around my neck lifting me off the ground and slamming me into a near by tree, I let out a whimper as my back connected with the hard bark of it._

"_You little bitch. You think I would be stupid enough to leave without killing you first" it said to me in its deep and raspy voice._

_I stayed silent as its beady red eyes stared at me. It must have gotten tired of me not showing any fear so he slapped me hard on my face the impact was so hard my body fell to the ground._

"_Your not afraid of me are you, well I'll give you something to be afraid of" it said to me while grinning its yellow teeth._

_It slammed its large foot into my side and stepped on me. I cried out in pain as he put more pressure on his foot. My eyes started to close as I felt blood at the corner of my mouth. I closed them accepting my fate this will give me the chance to be in heaven with my mommy and daddy._

_Suddenly I heard the demon let out an ear-shattering scream and then I felt its foot leave my side. I kept my eyes closed afraid of what I will see if I opened them. _

_I flinched as I felt a clawed hand brush the side of my face where the demon had hit me._

"_Its all right you can open your eyes now everything is ok" I heard a man's voice whisper to me and opened my eyes._

_My brown eyes were met with amber ones, while mine held confusion his held nothing at all._

"_Who are you?" I asked in a small whisper._

"My name is Sesshoumaru and right now I need to get you to the hospital" he said to me and then lifted me up in his arms carrying me off into the woods.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Hours later I awoke in the hospital with him by my side. If it wasn't for him I would be dead now. I felt a tear slide down the side of my face and I wiped it away and then another one replaced it and more kept on coming. I took a pillow and buried my head in it trying to stop myself from crying but it did not work.

'_Sometimes I wish that he had never saved me'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ohayō gozaimasu Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I entered the kitchen.

"…"

"Huh, where is every body"

I walked over to the fridge seeing that there was a note on it.

Dear Bell

I went to the market early this morning so I won't be back till this afternoon, so if you're leaving take Kilala with you. I swear if you leave her like you did the last time I will kill you and before I forget Kohaku has a P.T.A meeting today I will be busy at Shadow today so you have to go to it, you better go to it.

Luv Sango

"Wow I can practically feel the love oozing out of every word," I said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

I threw the note in the bin and went upstairs to change my clothes. I had on a tight blue tank top that said 'Life is like a dick when things get hard fuck it' in white letters and white skinny jeans that hung on my hips with matching blue boots with a single white stripe going up each side. I put my long black hair into a ponytail and but on some clear lipgloss and blue eye shadow to top it all off.

I went down stairs looking for Kilala and fond her out back lying down in the sun.

"Come on girl its time to get out of here and have some fun." I said to her and she woke up and jumped into my arms rubbing her self against my chest while purring.

"Well like I'm being forced to take you I cant ride my bike so I'll have to drive my other baby." I said to her while stoking her fur.

I walked over to the counter and took up my keys and headed out side to the silver BMW M6 convertible parked out side. I hoped into the drivers seat putting Kilala in the back and took of down the road.

Sesshoumaru's POV

"Harumi call Hayato and tell him to move up the meeting to three o'clock." I told my secretary.

"Hia Takahashi-Sama."

I sat in my office going over the documents that I needed for today's meeting with Hayota Ichigawa. I was planning to make Ichigawa Corp part of my multi billion-dollar company by taking it apart and building it up from scratch.

My cell phone made a beeping sound indicating that I got a message. I reached for my Blackberry 8800 and saw that text came in from the one person that didn't want to talk to right now.

It was text from Kougra saying that I should meet her at the Pearl Lounge. The Pearl Lounge is one of the most fancy and expensive restaurants in Tokyo.

'I wonder what the hell this woman wants from me now'

"Harumi I will be going out for a while I'll be back before three," I said to my secretary as I left my office.

I took the elevator to parking lot and walked over to my black Lamborghini Murcielago. I opened the butterfly door and got into my car and took off down the road.

Normal POV

"Man what a day my feet are killing me from all the walking I did today." I said I sat down on a park bench.

I watched as Kilala ran up and down the fields chasing a butterfly. A smile crept up my face as I watched her playing by herself. Suddenly my phone rang and I went into my pocket and took it out flipping it open.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"You are not going to believe who I saw at the Pearl Lounge" my friend Kat said to me in excitement.

"Who" I said paying attention.

"Sesshoumaru and that slut Kougra having lunch together." she said in excitement.

"Your kidding right. You called to tell me that" I said with a frown on my face.

"Are you not interested?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't care who he dates and what he does, although I'm surprised he's back so soon."

"Oh come on you can at least go down there and check it out for me pleassssssssssssssse."

"Are you kidding me do you know how expensive down there is."

"I know but I'm good friends with the owner she actually called me and told me he was there. I can get you in for free, just pleasssssssss-"

"Ok fine I'll do it just shut the hell up."

"Thank you." she said then hung up the phone.

"Well look like I have no choice besides it gives me chance to trouble that mutt," I said to myself.

"Come on Kilala where leaving." I shouted and she came running.

Sesshoumaru's POV

"What is it you want Kougra." I said to her as I sat down in front of her.

"What I can't have lunch dates with you anymore." she said with a seductive smile on her face.

"I just got back from my vacation with my daughter so I'm very busy at the moment."

"OH come on I'm sure it's not a crime for me to miss you," she said reaching over the table and placing her hand on mine.

I removed my hand from hers as the waiter came over to take our order.

"Have you decided what you would like to have?" he asked us.

"I'll just have some water." I said to him.

"I'll have a salad and some water."

"Ok I'll be back with your orders." He said then left.

"Just water are you sure you don't want anything else." She asked me.

"I'm not staying here long I have other things I need to take care of."

"Well how about we have dinner tonight?"

I was going to say no but the waiter came back with our orders, which I was glad for.

"So." she asked me.

"So what."

"Tonight can we go out our not?"

"I-"

"Well, well, well what do we have here." An all to familiar voice said behind me and the way Kougra's eyes narrowed I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around to see her deep blue eyes staring right at me. She had on a tight sleeve less shirt that had something very disturbing on it and her tight white jeans hugging her hips and her blue boots reaching her knee.

"What do you want Isabella." I asked her.

"Nothing just passing by. What about you?" she asked me her blues eyes holding something in them.

"It's none of your business." Kougra snapped at her.

"Well I wasn't talking to you was I."

"You little bi-"

"Enough. I'll be going now I have a meeting to attend to." I said as I got up.

"Oh don't leave on my account." Isabella said with a sweet smile on her face.

I just left with out saying another word. As I reached my car I heard the sound of heels coming towards me. I turned around ready to tell Kougra to leave me the hell alone to my surprise it was Isabella.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize about ruining your date."

"Don't apologize I should be thanking you actually."

"Was it really that bad?" she asked stepping closer to me.

I could now smell her scent imitating from her body, she smelled liked vanilla and roses.

"That's none of your business," I said opening my car door and getting in it.

"Oh come on don't be like that." She said holding on to my door making sure I don't close it.

"Do you mind?" I asked her trying to close the door.

"Actually yes I do. How can you come back and not tell me." She said with a pout on my mouth.

I was about to answer her but she got in the car and sat on my lap rapping her hands around my neck putting her lips close to my ear.

"You know I actually missed you." she said in low whisper her lips brushing against my ear as she talked.

"Really now I thought you said you hated me." I said putting my hands on her hips and rubbing them with my thumbs.

She nibbled my ear while rubbing my chest with her hands knowing that I love when people play with my ears. Her and Rin are the only ones to know that.

'_Rin I promised her after the meeting I would take her to the park. Bell doing this to me right now was not helping'_

I gently pushed her back stopping her from the assault on my ear and looked at her.

"Your very annoying you know that."

"Yeah I know people tell me that a lot."

She leaned back on me and started to suck and bite my neck. I threw back my head on the seat loving the feeling of her lips on me. I ran my fingers in her hair making her bite harder on my neck.

'Dammit if she counties doing this to me my demon side will start to lose control' I stopped her this time pushing her roughly. She looked at me in confusion wondering why I did that.

"Get out of my car I need to go to work."

"Well I would if you would let me go."

I looked down to see my hands where still on her hips holding her tightly. I looked up back at her face to see that she was grinning her fangs visible for me to see. I let go of her and to my disappointment she got up.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

She leaned down to my level and kissed me on my cheek and then left. I closed the door and stared into space.

_'This woman is starting to get on my nerves'_

_**'Don't act like you don't like it'**_

_'What the hell do you want now'_

_'**Mmmm let me think about that, how about having Isabella naked beneath me screaming my name how about you'**_

_'I don't have any time for you I have more important thing to do than to think about that woman'_

_**'Right whatever you say'**_

I started my car and took off down the road my head replaying the events of what just happened. I sighed as I tried to stop myself from thinking about her.

'_I think I need another vacation' _


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty: I'm sorry I haven't been updating school has been hell

Bella: Yea yea no one wants to hear any excuses

Kitty: Will you shut up

Bella: Hey this is a free story so I can say whatever I want to say

Kitty: Ok if you don't shut up I'll make sure you and Sesshoumaru will never get to have sex

Bella: You wouldn't

Kitty: Try me

Bella:

Kitty: Hn I thought so. NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY

Normal POV

"What the hell was I thinking," I shouted at the top of my lungs while I was driving.

_' I can't believe I just did that, I mean the guy just came back and I'm throwing myself on him.'_

"Ahhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs again as Kokaku's school came into view. I got out of the car with Kilala in my hands. I walked up to the building looking for Kohaku.

"I wonder where the little brat is," I asked myself. Suddenly an idea came to my head as I looked down at Kilala.

"Right, you can sniff him out right Kilala?" I asked holding her up at eye level as I spoke to her. She just let a loud meow and jumped out of my hands running down the hall. I followed her until she came in front of a classroom door. She scratched the door and looked at me as if telling me that he was in there.

I took her up and opened the door to see other children with their parents sitting together. Everyone turned their heads in my direction and looked at me as if I had two heads. I just gave them a what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at look and they all turned back their heads to continue what they were doing before I came in.

"Bella over here." I heard a voice say. I looked over in the direction the voice came from to see it was Kohaku. I walked over to where he was and sat at the chair beside him.

"You just had to do that didn't you," he said to me as I sat down beside him.

"What did I do?"

"Couldn't you just smile and wave,"

"Ohhh that's what you're talking about,"

"Yes."

"Well they should mine their own business."

He was about to answer me but the principal came in and everyone stopped what they were doing. Actually he didn't look half bad. He had long purple hair that was in a ponytail and amber eyes that looked kind and sweet (unlike someone I know), he had on a gray business suit with a white shirt inside it and by the way the suit looked on him you could tell he was built.

_'Dam I can see why Sango is always coming to these stupid P.T.A meetings the principal is fiiiiinneeee'_

"Ok lets begin with today's meeting shall we"

_'Ugh even his voice is fine'_

_......  
_

The stupid meeting went on and on and on, but since I was not really paying any attention to what he was saying (she's been picturing him naked all this time) I didn't really mind.

"Will you stop eyeing my principal like that," Kohaku said to me in a low whisper.

"I wasn't eyeing him," I said completely lying to myself.

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't,"

You two where so caught up in your little argument that you both failed to see the principal come up behind the both of you.

"Yes you were,"

"No I was-"

"Is there a problem you two?"

Kohaku and I stopped arguing and turned around to the principal standing behind us. He had a stern look on his face that you would see a teacher give his students after catching them talking during a lesson he was giving.

"Oh every things fine Mrrrrrrr" I said completely forgetting his name.

"Its Mr. Nakazawa"

"Oh yeah right , every things fine Kohaku and I were just having a small conversation between ourselves we didn't miss one thing you were saying"

"Ok since you were paying attention will you like to volunteer for us?"

"Ummm Ok I would love to" I said with a smile on my face not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Wonderful, everyone Ms, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Its Isabella Yoshida"

"Ms Yoshida has volunteered to be our new costume designer for the school festival coming up"

"I what" I shouted with eyes wide as saucers.

Everyone started to clap and all I did was sit there with my mouth open looking like a real big fool.

"I can't wait to start working with you Isabella" he said to me in a low whisper. He walked away to continue with the meeting while still sat there with my mouth open.

"Sucks for you" Kohaku said with huge grin on his face. Usually I would answer him but right now I'm not really in the mood to do so.

**Fast forward to end of meeting**

I was sitting on a bench outside of the school waiting for Kohaku to finish talking to his friends when someone came up behind me

"Look whoever you are I'm not in a good mood right now so advising you to just walk away," I said not turning around to see who it was.

"Well I'm sorry that I have put you in such a bad mood" came the sweet reply from behind me.

I turned around to see that it was Mr. Nakazawa standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Oh it is definitely not your fault that I'm in a bad mood"

"Really now"

"Yeah its just Kohaku is taking so long with whatever he is doing"

"Well I'm glad that I'm not the reason for your fowl mood," he said with a smile on his face.

_'Oh My God his smile is sooooo ugh I can't even find the right word to say'_

I just stood their staring at him with a very stupid grin on my face.

"You know there is a meeting coming up with all the comity members for school festival tomorrow"

"Ugh do have to go"

"Yes you do. It's important especially if you're our new costume designer"

"Fine I'll be there"

"Good I'll be looking forward on seeing you there"

"Yo Bella I'm finished now, we can leave" Kohaku shouted to me from across the parking lot where my car was located.

"Well it looks like you have to go"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye" he said and walked away.

"Yeah bye" I shouted as he left and he just waved.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you" I said to Kohaku as we got in the car.

"Pfft the only thing you were doing was staring at him as he was piece of meat" he glancing at me as I drove down the road.

"Whatever it was still a moment"

"Yeah right"


	6. Chapter 6

Yo wad up sorry I have not been updating in a veeerrrrryyyy long time this being cause I have lot of other things to and I'm kinda lazy. But if you want me to update faster I'm gonna need some reviews, do that and i'll update faster. Oh there is a lemon in this story so for all the people who don't like this you can just skip out the dream, but the dream is important as it shows how sesshy and bella met each other and the reason why she claims to hate him so and by the way for all those Bleach lovers out their I have a forum up titled Bleach Couples check it out, and some ideas for the forum and also the story will be appreciated, you can IM me about it.

Anyway on with the story and my poor attempt at a lemon!!!!

"So you think I should ask him out," I asked Sango looking at her.

"I don't think this is the right time to be talking about this"

"Awww come on anytime is a good time to talk about guys" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah well not while where on a mission," she said with a stern look on her face.

" But the other day at the meeting it was soooo obvious he was flirting with me"

"Look can't we discuss this when we get home the target is arriving"

I looked down from our position on top of the roof to see our target getting out of his car and walking into the building with his guards behind him.

"Well it looks like its time for action," I said standing up, Sango following me.

"Are you ready to kick some ass" Sango asked me with a grin on her face.

"Hell yeah" I said and we both jumped off the roof.

**(2 Hours later)**

"So do you think should I ask him"

"What the hell Bell can I at least get my foot inside the house" she said giving me mean look.

"But you said when we reached home we could discuss this"

"Yeah well home is inside the house witch we aren't at the moment"

"Ok ok"

"Sooooooo"

"Look do what you want already" Sango said looking fed up.

"But I don't want to be too forward"

"Then don't ask him"

"But I like hiiimmm" I said whining like a little child.

"You know what fuck you I'm going to bed"

I watched as Sango stormed up stairs not saying another word. Maybe I was being a little annoying, anyway she'll be better by morning. I walked up the stairs taking off my clothes and diving into my bed not bothering to bathe. I soon dosed off into a deep sleep.

**(Dream)**

"Where am I?"

I looked around and all I could see is darkness. I tried calling out, but there was no answer. Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

"Well at least I can see where I'm going now," I said as I started to walk towards the bright light.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed as I was now in the bright light.

In front of me was a scene I was hoping to never relive again, the first time I met Sesshoumaru.

I was now in a large ballroom with lots of people in it dancing, talking and enjoying them selves. I remember this as if it was yesterday. It was a party to celebrate my sister's new marriage. A handsome demon lord by the name of Riordan, he had long black hair that was in a ponytail and dark eyes to mach. Although it was an arranged marriage they loved each other more than anything. I walked around looking for myself. Yeah I know that sounds weird but I finally found me talking to some guy I can't remember.

"Wait I remember, this is when he appeared," I said to myself.

As if on cue a tall man with long white hair wearing a white tuxedo and a blue scarf around his neck tucked neatly in his tux. He was heading in my direction. Well he was heading towards my past self.

"Well lady Isabella it's nice to finally meet you" he said with a smirk on his face.

" And who might you be" my past self said to him.

"I'm hurt that you don't know me mi lady, I'm lord Sesshoumaru," he said with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Oh you're the man from Japan my father has been telling me about"

"Ahh there we go so you do know me," he said with a fake smile on his face.

By this time the guy that I was talking to was gone and now it was just the asshole and I left talking.

"Just perfect, and if I remember properly were gonna talk all night and then shits gonna happen. Just fucking great," I said talking to no one but myself.

And just a predicted we talked all night, all fucking night. That is until the bastard started to lead me outside into the gardens very very far in the gardens where no one was.

" You son of a bitch" I said as I ran after myself.

"This garden is really beautiful," my past self said looking around.

"I think I can find something more beautiful to look at," he said looking at my past self.

"Oh hell no don't fall for it don't!" I shouted but it was too late as reached down and started to kiss me.

"Oh god here we go I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life"

**My past self-POV**

He leaned down to kiss me touching my lips gently with his. I started to kiss him back wrapping my hands around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He started to deepen the kiss his tongue pressing up against my lips. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. He started to caress the inside of my mouth with his tongue making me moan, which encouraged him to start sucking on my tongue making me moan even louder.

"What am I doing he is neither my mate nor my husband I have to stop" I said in my mind as I started to push him away.

"What is it?" he asked looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"I can't do this it's wrong" I said looking away from him.

"Nothing is wrong with expressing your self"

"You're right but not like this I just met you"

"Yes I know but I can't help the way I feel about you" he said stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I can't"

"Yes you can," he said leaning in to kiss me again.

But this time a turned my head leaving him to kiss me on the cheek. I felt him smile on my face and he started to kiss my ear going down to kiss my neck finding my weak spot bellow my jaw line. This made me moan making him start to suck my sensitive skin.

"Sess….shoumaru st-op" I said out of breath.

"Make me," he said in a low whisper.

But I couldn't stop him I tried so hard, but it felt sooo good I couldn't help it. He started to remove my clothing kissing my exposed skin as he went on till he left me in nothing but my under garments.

"You look so beautiful," he said eyeing my body.

I looked at him not able to say anything as his beautiful amber eyes searched my body. He picked me up and then placed me on the soft grass and continued to kiss me again. I started to kiss him back entangling my fingers in his hair as I reached for his jacket trying to take it off, but before I could he stopped me by holding my hands. He stopped kissing me and took of his jacket along with his scarf and dress shirt leaving his well sculpted abs to be seen. I stared at him unable to breath.

"See something you like," he whispered in my ear.

"Maybe" I said still looking at his perfect abs.

He chuckled and started to kiss me again this time taking of all my clothes. He stopped and stared at my naked form beneath him. He leaned down and started to kiss and suckle my right breast putting my nipple in his mouth as his other hand caressed my left breast. I arched my back and moaned continuously grabbing his hair and pushed his head closer to my breast. He switched to my left breast sucking and biting it while he rubbed the right one with his hand. His other free hand started to travel down my body stopping just above my womanhood for a second, and then his hand went to my lips separating them so he could rub my now wet pussy.

"Mmmm don't tell your getting wet already," he whispered against my now erect nipple.

I couldn't do anything but moan. He stopped harassing my breast with his mouth and went back to kissing me quieting my moans. He inserted one of his fingers inside of me making me whimper and tense up.

"Shhhh just relax," he whispered and I did what he said. He started to move is finger in and out of me slowly. Eventually I started to moan again which made him enter another finger.

"Ohhh goddd" I moaned as he started to move faster now entering another finger. My moans got louder and louder as I started to feel this pressure start to build up at the bottom of my belly. Then suddenly he took his finger out of me. I glared at him ready to curse him for stopping what he was doing to me. He chuckled at my expression, which made me even angrier.

"Don't worry I'm far from finished with you" he said in a husky voice. He kissed me on the lips and then he went lower kissing my breasts to my belly until reached the entrance of my womanhood. I looked at him with shock and tried to close my legs but he held my thighs preventing me from closing them.

"Trust me your not going to be disappointed," he said then he lowered his head and kissed my lips. I inhaled sharply and started to nuzzle my clit with his tongue. I gasped as he inserted his tongue in me and started to lap up my juices.

"Ahhh ohhhh Sesshommmaru" I screamed as the pressure returned and increased rapidly leaving my breathing to be uneven. The pressure then turned into an inferno making me arch my back and grab a fistful of his hair. Then the fair died down leaving my breathless.

"See I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed" he said with a smirk on his face.

"But I most say you taste very good. Do you wish to taste yourself?"

Without thinking I nodded and he came up and gave me long and lustful kiss. He looked at me and then started to remove his pants. I watched in silence as he took it off. My eyes widened as I saw his manhood, it was huge how was that suppose to fit inside of me. He saw the look in my eyes and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you"

I braced myself ready for what was to come. I felt him adjust himself till his penis was at my entrance. I went rigid but told me to relax our it will hurt more and I did what he said. He started to enter me slowly until is head alone was in. This alone made me gasp.

_'It's not even all of him and I'm panting already'_

And with one quick thrust he entered me. At first a felt numb for about five seconds, then I felt it, the pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh-" my screams were cut off by his mouth. He kissed me tying to comfort me, he stayed still for a while not moving just kissing me. I looked up at him to see a pained expression on his face as he was trying to stop himself from hurting me any further. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. We stared at each other for a while until a lifted my hips creating the much need friction between us. This made him groan and look down at me with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Are you ready" he asked me in a husky voice and I nodded. Without a second thought he started to pump in and out of me, first slowly as to not hurt me too much. It felt weird like his tongue but way bigger. I started to get use his size and all the pain vanished completely being replaced with pleasure. I started to moan which encouraged him to go faster thus increasing my moans until they were screams.

"Mmmm ahhhh fff fa fasteerr" I pleaded and he obeyed and did what I asked of.

He groaned and went even faster if that was even possible. He whispered in my ear how good I was and how he liked how I felt and how tight I was, this alone mad me want to come and I did just that. I shivered and arched my back as he continued to thrust in and out of me, taking himself out completely and then thrusting back inside of me. Another wave of pleasure washed over me as I came again. Shortly after he followed with deep growl spilling all his seeds inside of me. A few minutes passed and we stayed in that position. Eventually he lifted his head to look up and gave me a devilish grin.

**(End Of dream)**

I sat up in shock of what I just saw. I can't believe after all these years and I'm still dreaming about that bastard. A low growl erupted from throat at the thought. After he had had sex with me we dressed and went back to the ball, he gave me a passionate kiss saying he had to and go left me after that saying he would see me again.

_'Pfft yeah right'_

When I did see him again he acted as if nothing happened and ignored me, which angered me so I went to him about it. He said that I meant nothing and that he was only in heat and needed to get rid of the tension. I cried the night he told me, to know that I was only a toy to him something to be played with. But at the same time a have to thank him because if it were not for him I would not be the bad ass I was today. I would probably be married to some bastard with lots of kids by now, but thanks to him I know better now. I sighed and laid back down on the bed staring at the ceiling until I fell into I silent slumber.


End file.
